


Vecchie e muove fiamme

by ImLety



Category: The Kissing Booth (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLety/pseuds/ImLety
Summary: Elle Evans è fidanzata con Noah Flynn il quale,dopo una fantastica estate, è partito per il college. Intanto lei inizia il suo ultimo anno di liceo e a scuola c'è un nuovo studente. Gira voce che sia un gran figo. La ragazza non ci crede,ma, è presto smentita. Cosa succederà tra i due? La relazione tra Elle e Noah sopravviverà alla distanza? E a questo nuovo ragazzo?I PERSONAGGI NON MI APPARTENGONOQuesto è ispirato ai film The Kissing Booth 1 e 2.L'inizio è lo stesso,ma, ho voluto riscrivere il finale a modo mio. Ossia? Leggi e scoprilo.La mia storia inzia con la gara di ballo a cui Elle e Marco partecipano.
Relationships: Elle Evans/Marco Peña (The Kissing Booth), Elle Evans/Noah Flynn, Lee Flynn/Rachel (The Kissing Booth)





	1. ☆Dance Dance Mania☆

**Elle pov**

È finalmente arrivato il giorno della gara di ballo, Marco e io ci siamo allenati molto e penso di poter affermare che siamo pronti per affrontarla.

Una volta arrivati alla sede della gara e aver visto alcuni dei nostri avversari ci siamo guardati scioccati, sono tutti molto bravi e adoro i loro costumi... forse non sono così pronta,ma ormai non possiamo più tirarci indietro.

Infatti mentre riconsideravo le nostre possibilità un addetto è venuto a dirci che tocca a noi.  
Stiamo per salire sulla piattaforma, la folla non fiata e questo silenzio mi angoscia ancora più della musica a tutto volume e delle urla e...

-Ora divertiti- Marco fortunatamente interrompe la mia linea di pensiero e mi stringe la mano,lo guardo e non potrei pensare ad altro neanche volendo e... basta Elle! Concentrati e divertiti!  
Faccio un respiro profondo ed ecco che inizia la canzone, mentre balliamo dimentico il pubblico, i giudici, gli avversari... siamo soltanto io, Marco e la musica. 

Abbiamo finito, è stato fantastico!

Io ho una mano sulla sua spalla mentre la sua è sulla mia schiena, entrambi ansimiamo, i nostri volti sono così vicini e all'improvviso ci stiamo baciando; intanto ci siamo alzati, mi sorride e wow! il suo sorriso è stupendo.

-Oh mio dio, guarda!- gli indico il tabellone che segna 100% -non ci credo!-. 

Nel frattempo è arrivata la conduttrice che afferma che siamo i vincitori, ma è come se non la sentissi nemmeno perché in quel momento ho visto Noah tra il pubblico che, con uno sguardo molto ferito, se ne va.

Appena ho potuto sono corsa fuori per cercarlo e Marco mi ha seguito, mi ferma e mi chiede: -Quindi vuoi negare che ci sia qualcosa tra noi?-

-Cosa?...si, cioè no...Marco non lo so! Mi dispiace ne riparliamo okay?- non resto a sentire una risposta e corro via.

Trovo Noah nel parcheggio e vado verso di lui,ma, prima che possa parlare inzia a urlare:  
-E TU DICEVI CHE NON POTEVI FIDARTI DI ME! LO DICEVI E POI...poi...vai e baci quel tipo! Elle perché!?-

-io...io...non lo so- vedo che sta per andarsene e lo fermo -n,no aspetta Noah...mi dispiace! Non so perché l ho baciato, è... l'adrenalina del momento ecco!-

-Non mentire a te stessa e nemmeno a me perché non sono stupido o cieco... ciao Elle- afferma Noah, se ne va e io sono impotente a fermarlo.


	2. ♧La cena del Ringraziamento♧

**Elle** **pov**

Noah ha ignorato i miei messaggi, per qualche ragione anche Lee e una volta arrivati a casa Flynn ho scoperto che anche Rachel è decisa a ignorarmi.

Non ho capito la ragione di quest'ultima,ma, quella del mio migliore amico si: ha trovato gli opuscoli per Harvard nel mio zaino. Merda! E Noah ha portato Chloe!

-Tutti a tavola.- chiama sua madre interrompendo quella che sarebbe sicuramente un'interazione imbarazzante. Ecco,ho parlato troppo presto...questa cena è imbarazzante.

Chiedo a Lee di parlare da soli,ma, chiaramente alterato rifiuta e, non so come, ha finito per discutere con suo fratello a causa della domanda a dei college a Boston.

-Noah lascia fuori Lee...- provo a fermarli ma Noah mi interrompe -Perché ti comporti come se avessi sbagliato io?!-

-No!...non ti conviene discuterne ora!-rispondo -Lee, mi dispiace per aver fatto domanda a dei college di Boston e...Rachel, con te non ho idea di quale sia il problema-

Noah sembra infastidito quando in realtà è ferito, Lee sembra ancora arrabbiato e Chloe ha l'aria di voler essere altrove.

A quel punto Rachel prende la parola:

-ah per favore, non far finta che Lee non ti abbia detto che siamo stufi che ci stai sempre tra i piedi!-

-Co,cosa?- guardo il mio migliore amico -tu non mi hai detto nulla...-

-Si,si diglielo Lee-sbuffa la mora spazientita.

In quel momento il suo ragazzo,dopo un attimo di silenzio, si gira verso di lei provando a spiegarsi, ma la ragazza non gliene dà il tempo e se ne va seguita da Lee.

È il momento di dire per cosa siamo grati, inizia Noah:

-Sono grato per la mia famiglia, la mia amica- a quel punto quei due si sorridono-e...la mia moto.- mi guarda sfidandomi a dire qualsiasi cosa.

-Okayy...Elle?- chiama sua madre.

-Sono grata per la mia famiglia, per aver vinto la gara di ballo e oh... per aver trovato l'orecchino di Chloe- lei lo prende chiedendomi dove l'avessi trovato -sotto il letto di Noah, ma, soprattutto sono grata per averlo trovato prima di cambiare la mia vita per qualcuno.- 

-Mi sembra tu l'abbia già fatto- commenta il mio presunto ragazzo.

A quel punto me ne vado intenzionata a sistemare le cose con Rachel e Lee.

E... oh mio dio! Si sono lasciati! Provo a scusarmi,ma, Rachel dice che è colpa di Lee non mia e che adesso dovrei essere da lui. È una regola! 

Fortunatamente conosco il mio amico, può essere solo in un posto.


	3. ♤Scuse e chiarimenti♤

**Lee pov**

Cavolo! Cavolo! Diamine! Che idiota sono!

Sono nella sala giochi, a quest'ora non c'è nessuno. Ecco che arriva Elle, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.

Si sieda vicino a me e dice, nel suo solito imbarazzante modo rompighiaccio, -Allora, iniziamo con le cose semplici, okay? Okay...okay! Mi dispiace per Harvard, non volevo nascondere nulla, ma, Noah me lo ha chiesto e stargli lontano era così difficile e...-

-Regola 19: avresti dovuto dirmelo. E credevo preferissi Berkeley, è il nostro sogno.-

-Si si voglio andarci- mi rassicura -è che Noah ha chiesto e mi mancava, non sapevo come dirgli che non volevo andare a Boston senza far sembrare che non volessi stare con lui...-ù

-Si e...a proposito di Noah...- mi ferma subito, uff proprio quando diventa interessante.

-Stiamo parlando di te ora! E di Rachel. Perché non mi hai detto nulla? Avrei capito.-

-Si, non lo so, forse non volevo, cioè eri sola senza Noah, poi ho finto di farmi male per avere più tempo con Rachel, ma, ho mentito ad entrambe e...wow! Detto in una volta ho fatto proprio un casino!- più parlo più mi rendo conto di essere stato un idiota.

Elle a quel punto tira fuori l'osso dei desideri e...oh mio dio...questa ragazza!

-non ci credo, l'hai portato.-

-Ovvio, regola 5!-

-Vorrei un'altra possibilità con Rachel.-

Ma non si spezza in mezzo, beh ci abbiamo provato.

-Va bene, okay, ci concedo 48 ore per dispiacersi, magari con un po' di gelato, aiuta sempre, poi c'è l'homecoming e abbiamo lo stand da organizzare.-

Non posso darle torto,quindi usciamo dalla sala giochi di nuovo come i migliori amici e andiamo a casa sua a mangiare gelato.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

**Noah pov**

Io e Chloe siamo in un bar, lei sta giocando a biliardo, io sono al bancone e non posso fare a meno di guardare vecchie foto di me e Shelly.

A quel punto la mia amica, probabilmente stufa dei miei sospiri, afferma:

-Noah-mi chiama -tu la ami?-

-Ovvio, ma lei non prova più lo stesso visto come ha baciato quel...Marcus...Mark o come diavolo si chiama.-

-Dovresti parlarle.-

-Perché? Quale sarebbe lo scopo?- sono consapevole di essere fastidioso,ma, non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno.

-Perché dovete chiarire! Non puoi andartene e lasciare tutto in sospeso, soffrirete e basta.-

-Non saprei che dirle, Chloe, non sta più funzionando tra noi, la amo,ma...è diverso, non come prima, capisci?-

-Si e ora vai a dire questo a lei! Sù muoviti!-

-Proprio adesso?-

-Si tanto non stai facendo nulla di produttivo.- mi spinge via e cavolo,odio quando ha ragione.

Mi chiedo dove sia. Probabilmente Lee lo sa.

"Hey fratellino, sai dov'è Elle? Voglio parlarle." Gli scrivo.

Dopo qualche minuto arriva una risposta:

"Siamo a casa sua, cosa vuoi? Se lei fai del male..."

"Pff smetti di impicciarti Lee."

Ignoro qualsiasi altro messaggio e vado a casa sua.

Elle mi sta aspettando, come al solito Lee non sa tenere la bocca chiusa.

-Elle dobbiamo parlare, andiamo fuori?-

-Okay...- 

Arrivati fuori non riusciamo a guardarci negli occhi.

-Noah mi dispiace!- esclama lei -non volevo ferirti e pensavo...-

-Che io ti tradissi- non la lascio finire- lo so, non l'ho fatto. Elle che ci è successo?-

-Mi dispiace di non essermi fidata di te e... non lo so...so solo che non voglio ferirti.-

-Nemmeno io e tengo ancora molto a te,ma, non sta più funzionando da un po', non ci fidiamo l'uno dell'altro...e quel tipo delle gara di ballo ti piace, no?-

-Noah... cosa stai dicendo? E comunque si chiama Marco,ma...lui non mi piace,perché lo pensi?- non riesco a capire cosa diavolo provi ora, è strano, di solito la capisco con uno sguardo.

-Ti conosco Shelly, non baci gente a caso, se lui non ti piacesse non l'avresti fatto.-

-Bene si...- distoglie lo sguardo, chiaramente non vuole parlarne e io nemmeno -ma...cosa stai dicendo...Noah, mi stai lasciando?-

-Penso sia meglio così, ti voglio bene,ma, sei interessata ad un altro e così finiremo solo per ferirci di più...lo capisci vero?-

-S,si- deglutisce visibilmente, ormai piange apertamente e io sono vicino a fare lo stesso-anche io tengo molto a te, quindi...amici?- chiede esitante.

-Amici- confermo. 

Ci abbracciamo, mi dà un bacio sulla guancia e, dopo averle detto che torno a Boston tra tre giorni, la guardo tornare a casa e me ne vado con il cuore spezzato,ma, sapendo che è meglio così. 

Lo supereremo.


	4. ♡Homecoming♡

**Marco pov**

Continuo a pensare a quel bacio sul palco e quanto vorrei baciarla ancora. Quel giorno Elle è corsa dietro a quel ragazzo tutto muscoli,ma, ha detto che ne avremmo riparlato. Ha anche detto che le dispiace, cosa però, di andarsene, di baciarmi... non lo so!

Non sono il tipo che si fa fermare dagli 'e se...?',ma, quella ragazza riesce a farmi dubitare di me stesso e perdere la mia sicurezza. 

Oh basta girarci intorno!

"Dobbiamo parlare", ecco, le ho scritto, spero vada tutto bene.

>> _Due_ _giorni_ _dopo_ _ **> >**_

Elle e io non abbiamo parlato,ma, stasera o domani ci vedremo di sicuro. 

La partita è finita e hanno annunciato il re e la regina dell'homecoming, il re è Lee e quando vedo passare suo fratello e una mora che non ho mai visto prima non posso fare a meno di pensare al fatto che non sia insieme ad Elle. Beh meglio per me!

-Congratulazioni per il fratellino.- lo provoco, non riesco a evitarlo, quel tipo non mi piace.

-Cos'hai detto?- dice minaccioso,sembra piuttosto irritato.

-Ho solo detto congratulazioni, sei il fratello di Lee Flynn, no? Sei...aspetta...Ned!?- in realtà so perfettamente chi è e qual è il suo nome,ma, non ha bisogno di saperlo.

Sembra si stia fisicamente trattenendo dal prendermi a pugni,ma, la sua amica lo tira via.  
Inizio a dirigermi verso il parcheggio quando la vedo con il suo amico correre nella stessa direzione. 

Con un'imprecazione a mezza voce mi rendo conto che probabilmente ha visto tutta la scena, le corro dietro senza però riuscire a raggiungerla.

Fortunatamente domani sera saremo nello stesso posto:lo stand dei baci, ancora non so come mi sia lasciato convincere a partecipare,ma...ho un'idea! Questa volta non potrà evitarmi, non mi vedrà nemmeno!

_> >La sera dopo>>_

Uno dopo l'altro ragazzi e ragazze sono saliti bendati sul palco, ora finalmente è il turno di Elle. Mi avvicino e inizia a parlare:

-wow, non credevo sarei stata di nuovo così nervosa,ma, okay...- vaga ed è chiaramente agitata, la trovo carina e piuttosto divertente, al limite del ridicolo davvero -stai tranquillo ho mangiato delle mentine.- detto ciò si protende in avanti per baciarmi.

-Spero che i soldi del mio biglietto valgano qualche minuto del tuo tempo.- 

Si toglie la benda, mi guarda un po' scioccata e poi debolmente dice:

-Ciao- suona senza fiato -mi dispiace avrei dovuto chiamarti...-

-A me dispiace per ieri sera con Noah, è stato infantile...ma...non puoi negare che tra noi ci sia qualcosa.-

-Io...non so cosa sia...forse era solo l'adrenalina del mom...-

-no-la interrompo -ti prego non lo dire, so che c'è qualcosa, è innegabile, non farti spaventare dai sentimenti, non lasciare che la paura che ti tenga lontana da ciò che vuoi veramente.-

-Okay- risponde esitante,ma, per me è abbastanza per continuare.

-Mi piaci, Elle Evans, dovevo dirtelo, so che stai con Noah,ma...- questa volta è lei a interrompermi.

-No, non sto con Noah, non più comunque- è afferma -ci siamo lasciati e...anche tu, Marco Valentin Peña, mi piaci.-

A quel punto la bacio e sento in sottofondo gli altri urlare e applaudire come hanno fatto con Rachel e Lee e con Holly e Miles.

Ci separiamo e non posso contenere il mio sorriso, soprattutto alla vista del suo, lancio un'occhiata alla folla di liceali.

-Suggerisco di trovare un posto più tranquillo.- 

La vedo annuire e poi ce ne stiamo andando. Siamo sul retro della fiera, lei è appoggiata leggermente a una parete di fronte ed è ridicola mentre finge di essere rilassata.

-Stai pensando troppo.-

-Come lo sapresti?- ed ecco quel tono di sfida.

-Lo so e basta, dai dimmi cosa ti frulla in testa adesso.-

Esita per un secondo e poi chiede così velocemente che quasi non capisco:

-quindi stiamo insieme adesso?-

-Se vuoi.- 

-Si.- afferma mentre intreccia le dita alle mie e mi tira verso di sé per unire le nostre labbra.

E si, è fantastico come la prima volta.


	5. ~angolo autrice~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QuEsTo NoN fA pArTe DeLlA sToRiA.

Okay, è finita.

Questa era la mia prima storia. Ho voluto scriverla perché dopo aver visto _The Kissing Booth 2_ non ho potuto fare a meno di shippare un po' Elle con Marco. 

Però c'erano poche storie su loro due.😬

Perciò ho scritto la mia.

Spero vi sia piaciuta.

Ho scritto questa storia ad agosto e pubblicata su wattpad. se siete interessanti a quel profilo il nome è lo stesso.


End file.
